Torchwood and Blonds don't mix
by TatianaSaphira
Summary: Being bored can mean a few things - having blonds show up that throw havoc to the winds is not always a good idea
1. Prologue

** - oOo - Welcome everyone! - oOo -**

_This is my first Torchwood story, though not my first story. For this, would love input and ideas. It's not beta'ed and as usual, I'm flying by the seat of my pants!_

_This story also ties in with my Trilogy story - Draconic Ruby, Sapphire and Diamond - which is incomplete. I am going to try to not make it necessary to have to read them but they are fairly large stories and if I miss anything in explanation PLEASE let me know. My plan is to incorporate my three characters Johfrit, Chisato and Setima which are my original characters. The Draconic is a Yugioh story, but I do not intend to be following them, only mentioning them._

_This story does have m-preg which will be explained and it isn't our main boys.  
_

_The story itself while it transports to 2010, is in the middle of season two in between Meat and Adam and from there everything is AU. If I mess up anything with them feel free to tell me._

_So welcome to the madness and let the fur fly!_

* * *

**_Prologue._**

The day had started good. It had. Day had been shining and the rift had been quiet for the last few days, giving everyone on the team a chance to catch up on their own pet projects. Toshiko had started up a new algorithm to mark rift activity, trying to make it more sensitive to changes and in doing so, making it more predictable. Owen had also wanted to take a better opportunity to review some of the data on the previous occupants of his table and see if he could find any patterns in their dna. Gwen was still reviewing some of the cold cases that she still had access to, or rather that Toshiko had procured for her looking at her pet project of the negative rift spikes, while also planning her wedding which was still a few months away. Ianto's project was more of a two parter. One, he wanted to re-record all the data into the mainframe since there had not been an archivist, let alone a good one for better part of 50 years and after 3 years of being with Torchwood three, he was still on only D. The other was more of a personal nature and being on the letter D was very helpful indeed.

Jack himself unfortunately didn't have a project of his own making, more of his lover's making, which was to catch up on all the filing and paperwork that he had been putting off for weeks now. So he sat at his lovely mahogany desk and watched his crew - no his family - work hard and be happy.

Unfortunately, things were not meant to be good - or easy - or any other adjective that could be created.

At least that is what Jack remembered, days later when things had begun to quiet down. That is what he at least told himself, but by then he had his own issues - Blond and Celtic to be precise.

- oOo -

_Two weeks previously_

"Hálainn grá * you need to get up here." the man said from the top of the stairs.

"Cheri **, I will be up there in a minute. But first I need to finish this page." the other man said to his partner of over a year now.

"What does Seto have you working on now?" the man called Johfrit said to his husband Chisato

"Something for a group called Torchwood. Very strange name but his cousin sent him some artifact that she thinks has been around for ages so he wanted me to do the research on it." Chisato said not looking at his husband though he was getting rounder by the day with their triplets. If it had been any of the others, they would not have been so robust, but it was his beautiful Irish Celt and his inner strength was making him glow with anticipation. For their children had been waiting a long time to be born and his stubborn Celt wasn't going to let being six months pregnant get in the way of anything.

" I remember the reports on that - Seto did some work for them didn't he?" Johfrit said as he started down the stairs to join his husband at the desk that was just off the main staircase.

"Yes, there was an incident apparently about 4 years ago, something about metal men or such nonsense and his cousin needed his hacking skills to acquire some information from a mainframe, or something like that. His cousin's boss has occasionally ever since used Kaiba Corp's mainframe for extra storage since his access to it is kept off all official records." Chisato said remembering what his soul incarnate had told him from his time when he was merged with Seto.

Just thinking back about this last years events with the birth of their new prince and Yuki and Shuichi into the family had made Seto think about reconnecting with his cousin from Britain. She was their only living and breathing member of their original family, the Sato's but had been unable to do anything about raising the two boys, hence why they had gone to an orphanage instead of moving to Britain.

"So he uses us as subterfuge?" Johfrit said his voice slightly darkening in anger. Johfrit was a rather open person and anything used for deceit or anything of that nature did not sit will with the Celt.

"Somewhat, but Seto is okay with it, so stand down Cheri." Chisato said, placing a hand on his husband's currently clenched fist.

"I still don't like it. Things should be open." Johfrit said but noticeably calmed down, making the father of the babies relax as well. Powers are all good but not with his three hellions, still waiting to be born.

"Dearest how long have we been living in this era? This isn't Camelot anymore - the world doesn't accept things like secret organization or better still men being pregnant." Chisato said putting his pen down and standing up to his husband. He liked the fact that his husband hadn't grown much since becoming real and he was still 6'1 to his 6'7. It made it much easier for him to tuck his lovely husband into the crook of his neck and soothe him. While normally his very pregnant husband wore the pants in their relationship, currently his hormones were all over the place and that role reversal had occurred. Much to the merriment of the rest of the house. Though most of them we doing their own things. Jorrin and Asetha were currently in Greece with their father along with Jono, their elder brother. Joey was still in the middle of training some new staff and Jorma was in Tokyo with their cousin in law Shuichi Shindou and his husband Yuki Eiri. Jorma's wife Setima had been asked to go with them until she used the patented Kaiba glare and told them to drop dead.

Jorma Plus Shuichi equalled a very ticked off Valkyrie - one no one in the house wanted to deal with. Chisato knew that she loved her husband very dearly - but she could also cheerfully throttle him on occasion. Their story was far more complicated. For now though he was fascinated by this current trinket.

"You like me pregnant Acushla ***" Johfrit said basking in his husband's pheromones.

"Yes I do, you are more amiable - however with what I have found with this trinket that Ms. Sato found I think it might be good for us as well." Chisato said taking off the rubber gloves that he had been using to avoid touch contact with the item that looked like a music box but was definitely not. It almost looked Greek in origin but for the use of crystals or at least what appeared to be using crystals for a power source - which would make the item NOT Greek.

"So what is it?" Johfrit said coming over to the edge of the disk and leaning against it. His husband came around the desk and encircled his arms around him, engulfing himself with his husband's chocolate pheromones.

"Not entirely certain Cheri, but I have a feeling that we are going to need to go to Cardiff." Chisato said looking at the item.

"Why love?" the blond said, wrapping his own arms around his red-headed husband.

"The artifact looks like a music box, but I have never seen a box that requires a slot for activation. And if I am not mistaken, it takes crystals. And no artifact in the past would have required crystals." Chisato said, his eyebrows furrowing in thought.

"What about Atlantis?" Johfrit asked.

"That is possible, but Atlantians were aliens who had landed before even Jono's time. Your father or mother might know more." Chisato said, letting go of the pregnant blond and came back over to the music box. Using the special tongs that had been sent to him for use, he picked back up the box and put it into the specially designed storage box and closed the lid on it, thus protecting others from touching the item.

"Most likely Mother. Many of the Atlantians came to Eire and Wales when the volcano erupted." Johfrit said, remembering some of the stories his mother had told him as a child. At that time, it had been over 8,000 years since it fell.

"Where was Atlantis Cheri?" Chisato asked, remembering what he had learned about Plato's works and the first introduction of the mention of the elusive group.

"Mother had said that it was half way between the New world and Eire but further south, almost tucked into the Celtic sea." Johfrit said, almost in passing.

"I see. Well I need to get this messaged back to Ms. Sato before her boss finds out that she sent it to us." Chisato said and at that pressed a button that brought one of their trusted servants, Isono to the office that was just on the edge of the new house that had been created for the Polo household.

"Isono can you send this via messaging to Cardiff, addressed to a Ms. Toshiko Sato." Chisato said, handing the artifact over to him.

"Is that not Master Seto's cousin?" Isono said as he accepted the package.

"Yes, she's about fifteen years older then him. Too young to have taken him and Mokuba, but she has kept in touch with them." Chisato said remembering the conversation that he had with the British woman.

"I see, well I will see that this is done. Is there anything else?" Isono said.

"Yes, can lovely Hanna make me some Bailey's ice cream and pickles?" Johfrit said and smiled when the two men grimaced at the thought of the combination.

"Of course sir. I will have her deliver it to you shortly." Isono said and at that turned out of the wing that was Chisato's and Johfrit's quarters. Their new home had just been finished a few months earlier and now as Joh's father had planned, a wing had been created for all the brothers and their families which after a year of life, Johfrit was the first to get pregnant, just after Beltane. As their father had said, the hellions were just a tad impatient.

"Perfect. Thank you Isono" Chisato said and waved him away. Of which Johfrit frowned at him. While he understood that his husband was a former King, and well Seto was a bit impervious, it was still rude.

"Do not do that. This isn't Constantiople." Johfrit said still frowning at him.

"It's now Istanbul and Isono expects it now. He gets nervous when I behave any differently." Chisato said, harkening back to his first few weeks of arrival and his pure and innocent nature. Now, two years alive, he was much more closer to his other brothers and his sister then he ever was. Which included his behaviour as a former King of Gannes.

"I do not like it. It is disrespectful." Johfrit said of which made his husband smile, trying not to snort in laughter

"Have you been acquainted with the term Pot and Kettle and the colour black?" Chisato said about his husband that only showed any kind of respect to his mother and Seto. Everyone else got to see the side of his arse as he usually did whatever he wanted and damn everyone else.

"I may still stick it to the priests but seriously, how many times have we told them. Sunrise equals sky-clad." Johfrit said his own semi-smile in place at the complete lack of shame when it came to how defiant he was to everyone. He just loved pissing people off.

"I am not going to have this conversation with you. Go take your nap and we will talk later." Chisato said, and made the move of taking the hand of his husband and leading him up the small stairs that led to their wing.

"So bossy...I love it!" Johfrit said as a woman entered with a tray of ice cream and pickles, her own child Corann, on her back in a wrap.

"My lord, I brought your snack." she said as the baby on her back gurgled.

"Thank you Hanna, Chisato has suggested I go nap as well." he said to his Lady Priestess. Just after the birth of her son, Jono and him had made her Priestess of Osiris and she now ran their temple, the Temple of Light - one of the first temples to Osiris in nearly three thousand years. It now also was used for service to their shared father, Apollo and Johfrit's mother, the Lady Morrigan.

"That would be good. You do not rest as much as you should." she said and followed her High Priest and Lord Druid to his chambers. She pulled back the blankets and allowed him into the bed. When he was settled, then the placed the tray of food onto his lap and exited the room.

As she left she could hear the two spouses talking and smiled.

- oOo -

Jack Harkness was bored. As in completely bored.

He was missing his favourite person who was up north visiting someone in Elan Valley. He knew no one there but Ianto had left the day before and had told him he would be gone for a few days more. Right now they were in the middle of the yearly dry spell where the rift was quiet with nary a blip. His team had taken advantage of this time and had booked some time off so he was left alone at the Hub. Ianto had told him that he could spend his nights at his flat, but Jack never could sit idle. So he sat at his desk, resisting the urge to track down Ianto and see what he was up to. If there was CCTV up there or not. He had already tracked the area and found that it was a very remote area with an unmarked forest with a lake in the middle of it. Which made him all the curiouser as to why he was there.

Giving up and giving into his desires, he tapped onto his bluetooth device and called Ianto:

"Yan...when are you coming hoooommmmeeee" Jack whined into the device.

"Hello there...who is this?" a woman's voice said on the other end which made Jack freeze in shock.

"Who is this! Where is Ianto!" Jack shouted into the comm, and heard a shuffle in the background and what he thought was 'My lady'. He heard then a giggle of a woman's voice and then his beautiful Welsh vowels began talking

"Jack, I'm a bit busy here - everything okay at the Hub?" Ianto said and got a right furious Captain screaming in his ear.

"Ianto who the hell is there - are you stepping out on me?" Jack said, furious but his perceptive lover could detect the more hidden message.

"Jack, just because there is a woman here does not mean that I am stepping out on you. Besides we did not promise monogamy. Now Jack, I will be back tomorrow. Can you handle things until tomorrow?" Ianto said.

"Who is she? And what do you mean we didn't promise monogamy? I have been faithful! Does this mean you aren't Yan? Are you seeing anyone else? Am I not good enough?" Jack started whining and with a touch of sorrow in his voice.

"Jack..." Ianto said, his voice ending in a sigh. He was getting the starting of a headache and having a petulant Captain on his hands was not how he wanted his night to start. Then he heard it...the start of a sniffle.

Now he had made his Captain cry and if it was one thing that made Ianto weak - it was the sight of his Captain feeling any sorrow. With such a life as his, sorrow was one thing that he couldn't abide and Ianto had already vowed to himself to make every day happy for his Captain.

"Jack I am too far away to be there by tonight. Can it wait until tomorrow?" Ianto said, though hearing the sniffles getting worse.

"Yan, are you faithful?" Jack said and heard the sigh again of his young lover.

"Yes Jack, until the day I have to leave you." Ianto said. Turning towards his companion he looked at the woman with him and with a wave of her hand, he was now standing beside his immortal lover.

"Yan? How did - " Jack started but then stared in awe as a woman appeared beside Ianto, setting off the intruder alarms.

"Child of Time, it is not nice to pout. There are much better ways to get what you want." she said with a lilt in her voice and a laugh on her face.

* * *

_So there is the first chapter/prologue of the story. Have no idea where this is going but chances are good that my boys will hijack it._

_They are good at that..._

_Translations are at the bottom_

_Ta ta for now - Tatiana  
_

* * *

_*** - Means Beautiful Love in Gaelic**_

_**** - Love in French**_

_***** - means Beloved in Gaelic**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter one**_

"Who are you!" Jack shouted, his Webley already pulled out and pointed at the tall woman.

"That shall be a discussion for a later time, Child of Time. For now, let's just say I am a close relative of Ifan." the woman said, not the slightest bit afraid of the gun.

"Jack put that away." Ianto said as he lifted his hand, the gesture meaning to place on the gun and lower it.

"Not until I have answers." Jack said, the nickname the woman kept using not registering.

"Child, would you like to hear what I have to say or do you still feel the need for posturing?" she said, a dark smile on her face. One that was not exactly malevolent, but not angry or evil as well. More like she was in on a joke that no one understood and gloating.

"I'm listening." Jack said, but not lowering the gun.

"Very well child. Ianto, I would enjoy a lovely cup of tea. Can you arrange this for me." she asked, rather formally which startled Jack but did not make him lower the weapon.

"Certainly my lady. I might also have a few biscuits as well if you would like them." he said, heading towards the kitchenette.

"No thank you. I have become addicted to Hanna's and Arsene's cooking. Store bought does nothing for me any longer. But I thank you child." the woman said and waved her hand at Ianto, almost in dismissal.

"Of course my lady." Ianto said bowing slightly and moving backwards again to the kitchenette, making Jack exceedingly curious as to whom Ianto would show that kind of respect to.

"Who are you?" Jack asked, any kind of preamble set aside.

"You are quite blunt, aren't you." she said, moving around the different stations looking at the photographs and such.

"When I don't get the answers I seek, yes. Now tell me!" Jack said and as he did, he felt something brush against his mind. At first he thought it was Ianto. But as the invasion pressed further, he could feel something more powerful, more pronounced. He was startled at the presence as only Ianto had been able to get through his barriers but something was invading it further then before. Slowly, like mist in the early mornings of the moors, he could feel it slipping inside, like the barriers were nothing. As it entered, he could swear he could not only feel but smell the smell of peat and moss and other earth senses. It did not feel evil or bad or any of those other adjectives that were of a threatening nature, but something that made him feel relaxed and good.

When Jack had discovered that Ianto could invade his mind, he always smelled the scent of freshly brewed dark coffee with a hint of vanilla, but this was beyond the norm, yet not disconcerting. Learning at that time that Ianto had 'fudged' his actual T1 record had made their relationship strained to say the least, but finding out that Ianto's psi abilities, which were tested at Torchwood 1 that on a normal scale would be between 1 and 20, and Ianto rating a comfortable 16 - had made him not speak to him for days. The other was Jack finding out that T1 had done their own testing of Jack's abilities and they had rated him only an 11, had made him very upset. But this was before the past year, before the year that never happened and now, Jack was very grateful to a boyfriend that when he was feeling down or blue, he could feel a caress brush across his mind that would always make him feel better. So now feeling this was beyond the measure of what Jack would allow and began to fight the invasion, only to feel his Welshman holding him back and whisper a calming balm.

_'No Jack, let her. Let her enter. It is fine and good. Let her in.'_ he whispered into the mind of his Immortal lover. And at that, he could feel Jack relax and could feel the familiar presence of the mist that had been apart of him since he was only hours old. This feeling had been with him for so many years that to him, it was second nature - being able to feel him anywhere in the world. It was her that had helped to get him and Lisa out of T1 when it burned. She had tried to discourage him from taking her, but he was adamant and she could not stop him. It was her that had suggested T3, when nothing she said would allow him to leave the partially converted young woman, and it was her that led him to their Myfanwy that was currently perched on the top railing, just waiting to get near the woman. In every important step of his life, she was there to help and guide him. She was his conscious when reason failed and she had been the only to make him feel loved. He had asked many times growing up to take him with her, but she had explained his role in fate and that she could not interfere.

With that, Jack felt the presence in his mind of something that was beyond comprehension. Even beyond anything that the Master or the Doctor had done when they had invaded his mind. Even though the Doctor always had his permission, his intrusion always broke barriers - though not intentional. But this...this was so far out of his thoughts that it was not something that could be comprehended. He could 'feel' a gentle mist throughout his mind, enveloping him like a warm bath, making him languid and relaxed.

He did not feel himself fall but felt himself floating to the ground, crumpling at the feel of the mist. Before the darkness overtook him, he could feel the words echoing in his mind: _Nestaron Alassien __Bandorion your true name gives power, but your mate deserves to know. Jason Hilary Haven, you are loved and wanted by your mate. His love for you will see you through the ages dearest Child of Time._ With that the mist left him and he could feel the presence of his love again, one that he had yet to actually admit to.

"What are you?" Jack rasped, his vocal cords dry from the encounter - somehow.

"Time for that later. The important detail here is that I cause no harm to Ifan. I never could. His family has been in coven with my lineage for eons and has served well. That is all I will say for now." she said, still not revealing herself. Jack still did not feel any kind of assurance but for now would wait and see.

"Do you feel okay Jack?" Ianto said as Jack realized that he was sitting in Ianto's lap the coffee's abandoned.

"Yes, I feel fine, little parched though." Jack said as he could see the woman move over to Tosh's desk and grab a half used bottle of water that was bottled by one of the monitors. Uncorking it, she brought it over to the immortal and bending her knees, her skirts billowing around her, she tilted the drink towards the lips of the man. Jack was a bit hesitant, but took a chance that it wasn't poisoned and drank from the water, quenching his thirst. Feeling the surprising cool water run down his throat, he closed his eyes basking in the feel of the wetness on his tongue.

"Thank you." Jack said, his voice a bit clearer now that the cords could vibrate due to being wet now.

"You are welcome child. Now, some friends of mine are coming. Please bid them welcome." the woman said and with that a swirl of her skirts swept up and she disappeared within them leaving Jack to wonder who on earth that was.

* * *

No reviews makes me sob...but watching Pirates for my birthday is fun!


	3. Chapter 2

_So sorry for the lateness of the story - haven't had any reviews so was assuming no one was reading. Figured I should put a disclaimer - Don't own Torchwood - Characters are owned by RTD and BBC._

_Originals though are mine - if you want to borrow, just ask!_

_Now onto the story - do have some of chapter three written, so we will see how things go._

* * *

_**Chapter two**_

"Who are you!" Jack shouted, his Webley already pulled out and pointed at the tall woman.

"That shall be a discussion for a later time, Child of Time. For now, let's just say I am a close relative of Ifan." the woman said, not the slightest bit afraid of the gun.

"Jack put that away." Ianto said as he lifted his hand, the gesture meaning to place on the gun and lower it.

"Not until I have answers." Jack said, the nickname the woman kept using not registering.

"Child, would you like to hear what I have to say or do you still feel the need for posturing?" she said, a dark smile on her face. One that was not exactly malevolent, but not angry or evil as well. More like she was in on a joke that no one understood and gloating.

"I'm listening." Jack said, but not lowering the gun.

"Very well child. Ianto, I would enjoy a lovely cup of tea. Can you arrange this for me." she asked, rather formally which startled Jack but did not make him lower the weapon.

"Certainly my lady. I might also have a few biscuits as well if you would like them." he said, heading towards the kitchenette.

"No thank you. I have become addicted to Hanna's and Arsene's cooking. Store bought does nothing for me any longer. But I thank you child." the woman said and waved her hand at Ianto, almost in dismissal.

"Of course my lady." Ianto said bowing slightly and moving backwards again to the kitchenette, making Jack exceedingly curious as to whom Ianto would show that kind of respect to.

"Who are you?" Jack asked, any kind of preamble set aside.

"You are quite blunt, aren't you." she said, moving around the different stations looking at the photographs and such.

"When I don't get the answers I seek, yes. Now tell me!" Jack said and as he did, he felt something brush against his mind. At first he thought it was Ianto. But as the invasion pressed further, he could feel something more powerful, more pronounced. He was startled at the presences as only Ianto had been able to get through his barriers but something was invading it further then before. Slowly, like mist in the early mornings of the moors, he could feel it slipping inside, like the barriers were nothing. As it entered, he could swear he could not only feel but smell the smell of peat and moss and other earth senses. It did not feel evil or bad or any of those other adjectives that were of a threatening nature, but something that made him feel relaxed and good.

When Jack had discovered that Ianto could invade his mind, he always smelled the scent of freshly brewed dark coffee with a hint of vanilla, but this was beyond the norm, yet not disconcerting. Learning at that time that Ianto had 'fudged' his actual T1 record had made their relationship strained to say the least, but finding out that Ianto's psi abilities, which were tested at Torchwood 1 that on a normal scale would be between 1 and 20, and Ianto rating a comfortable 16 - had made him not speak to him for days. The other was Jack finding out that T1 had done their own testing of Jack's abilities and they had rated him only an 11, had made him very upset. But this was before the past year, before the year that never happened and now, Jack was very grateful to a boyfriend that when he was feeling down or blue, he could feel a caress brush across his mind that would always make him feel better. So now feeling this was beyond the measure of what Jack would allow and began to fight the invasion, only to feel his Welshman holding him back and whisper a calming balm.

'No Jack, let her. Let her enter. It is fine and good. Let her in.' he whispered into the mind of his Immortal lover. And at that, he could feel Jack relax and could feel the familiar presence of the mist that had been apart of him since he was only hours old. This feeling had been with him for so many years that to him, it was second nature - being able to feel her anywhere in the world. It was her that had helped to get him and Lisa out of T1 when it burned. She had tried to discourage him from taking her, but he was adamant and she could not stop him. It was her that had suggested T3, when nothing she said would allow him to leave the partially converted young woman, and it was her that led him to their Myfanwy that was currently perched on the top railing, just waiting to get near the woman. In every important step of his life, she was there to help and guide him. She was his conscious when reason failed and she had been the only to make him feel loved. He had asked many times growing up to take him with her, but she had explained his role in fate and that she could not interfere.

With that, Jack felt the presence in his mind of something that was beyond comprehension. Even beyond anything that the Master or the Doctor had done when they had invaded his mind. Even though the Doctor always had his permission, his intrusion always broke barriers - though not intentional. But this...this was so far out of his thoughts that it was not something that could be comprehended. He could 'feel' a gentle mist throughout his mind, enveloping him like a warm bath, making him languid and relaxed.

He did not feel himself fall but felt himself floating to the ground, crumpling at the feel of the mist. Before the darkness overtook him, he could feel the words echoing in his mind: _Nestaron Alassien __Bandorion your true name gives power, but your mate deserves to know. Jason Hilary Haven, you are loved and wanted by your mate. His love for you will see you through the ages dearest Child of Time._ With that the mist left him and he could feel the presence of his love again, one that he had yet to actually admit to.

"What are you?" Jack rasped, his vocal cords dry from the encounter - somehow.

"Time for that later. The important detail here is that I cause no harm to Ifan. I never could. His family has been in coven with my lineage for eons and has served well. That is all I will say for now." she said, still not revealing herself. Jack still did not feel any kind of assurance but for now would wait and see.

"Do you feel okay Jack?" Ianto said as Jack realized that he was sitting in Ianto's lap the coffee's abandoned.

"Yes, I feel fine, little parched though." Jack said as he could see the woman move over to Tosh's desk and grab a half used bottle of water that was bottled by one of the monitors. Uncorking it, she brought it over to the immortal and bending her knees, her skirts billowing around her, she tilted the drink towards the lips of the man. Jack was a bit hesitant, but took a chance that it wasn't poisoned and drank from the water, quenching his thirst. Feeling the surprising cool water run down his throat, he closed his eyes basking in the feel of the wetness on his tongue.

"Thank you." Jack said, his voice a bit clearer now that the cords could vibrate due to being wet now.

"You are welcome child. Now, some friends of mine are coming. Please bid them welcome." the woman said and with that a swirl of her skirts swept up and she disappeared within them leaving Jack to wonder who on earth that was.

-ooOoo-

"We ready to go?" the taller of the blond's said to his husband.

"Isono is just packing the rest of your ice cream. The trip to London is going to be a good 14 hours travel by the flying thing." the red head said to his husband.

"It's called an airplane, and explain why we are not flying directly to Cardiff?" a new voice said, her heels clicking on the tarmac.

"Seto has an agreement out of Heathrow, for his private fleet." the blond said as he began boarding the leer jet.

"Did Isono pack the cycles?" Chisato said, boarding the plane as well as he walked behind Johfrit still incensed that his very pregnant husband was considering flying.

"Yes brother, they are already on board." Setima said, wondering why she was asked to come. It had been centuries since she set foot on the British Isles and the last time was following Boudicia's grandmother. At the time, they had made the trek from what was now Thuringia and had settled there for a time. Rhiana had decided to stay but she had returned to Thuringia. It was only a few months later that Dis Pater had stolen her away. They never did learn why he had chosen to do so, as Jorma had already died when she was five years of age. And why he had waited 22 years to steal her away. It had turned out for the best because she didn't believe that being younger would have allowed her the maturity to handle her husband. Of which reminded her that she hadn't told her husband and their new cousin that they were going to be in England. Opening her Vertu Golden cellphone, that Kaiba Corp had an exclusivity agreement with she made a quick call to her husband.

_"Moshi Moshi...that's the right greeting Shu?"_ the blond answered and could hear the last part whispered to the rock star that was obviously sitting very close. She could hear the responce of yes and he turned his attention back to the caller. _"What can I help you with?"_

"I would normally say on your back with you tied to the bed posts but it isn't a pleasure call dearest. I wanted to let you know that me, Chi and your brother are heading to Cardiff." Setima said to her husband.

_"Where is Cardiff? Shu...do you know?" _Jorma said and then asked the other person instead of asking his wife.

"It's Cymru love." Setima said before the pink haired boy/man could answer. Not that it would help. They all still referred to many countries as to what their names were before they had died. It made it easier for them to understand it. Hence why Johfrit still referred to Ireland as Eire and she and Jorma referred to Germany as Thuringia, their home. Even Chisato still referred to his little area as Gannes instead of Luxembourg. The current area of Gannes was now part of Picardy but at one time, his kingdom encompassed what was now known as Picardy, parts of Belgium and Luxembourg.

_"Cymru! I always wanted to see dragons! Shu! Let's go see DRAGONS!"_ Johrma began shouting and then the call ended rather abruptly. She shook her head and dreaded the next call.

"Wales Tourist Office. Our hours of operation are from 9am until 8pm at night. How can I help you?" a very distinctive and low Welsh voice said on the line.

"Just calling to give you an update - and a warning. My husband is coming with a rather honoured guest. Though you will probably think of him as much of a featherbrained as my husband." she said, not bothering to address herself. The person on the line had gotten used to that and it had never really bothered him.

"How honoured?" Ianto asked, as he began typing up hotels.

"Honoured in the fact that him and his band will most likely be playing at the Millenium Center if his Manager has anything to say about it, when they find out. His manager is Claude Winchester and he has clearance in just about every country. If you and Toshiko could clear him for your group that would make things easier." she said as she could hear her acolyte typing in the background.

"The name sounds familiar, but I am not sure of where I am placing it." Ianto said, stopping to type, knowing that his Valkyrie Mistress would give him the answer.

"Do a search on Bad Luck. That will be all you need. Johfrit's ice cream is just about loaded. His current tastes are Bailey's Haagan-daas, but that could change. He really shouldn't be travelling let alone riding motorcycles, so when he gets here, PLEASE get him something to relax." Setima said and ended the call on the phone, looking at her High Druid. The triplets didn't seem to mind all the excitement but with the stress of flying and then the vibrations from the cycles, who knew how agitated they were going to be. But she trusted Ianto. He would take care of his High Druid and his future Priestess's. One of the other reasons for her coming was to the training for Ianto. He had the knowledge of a Priest of Morrigan but did not have the practical. Her job was to train him in the physical aspects, including the martial arts that she herself had acquainted herself with.

As the call ended she could see that Johfrit was safely ensconced inside and Chisato was sitting inside. Isono then gave her the salute that everything was on board and with that she began the ascent onto the plane that would take them to London and then Cardiff.

-ooOoo-

Ianto finished the search and sat back. From what he could see Bad luck was **_HUGE_**. Like Rolling Stones Huge. So with that, he called the concierge at the Cardiff Arms which he knew that Jack owned and booked the entire floor for the rock band. He had only informed the majordomo who it was and was assured that they would all be taken care of. Next he called over the Prime Minister's office and informed them of the visits. As Setima suspected, Claude did have Torchwood clearance - had actually worked on a few jobs for Torchwood One. So with that, they were inputted into the computer system. As he did so, Tosh sent him a IM:

_**TechGurl:**__ Ianto, what are you doing up there? I just got a flag on my computer_

_**Coffee-King:**__ Your cousins are coming with a friend. They are bringing a few others and just finished issuing the clearance._

_**TechGurl: **__Cousins? What are you talking about?_

_**Coffee-King:**__ Tell you over dinner tonight. My house. I suspect there are a few things that are going to be blowing some circuits. Oh and would you know the best chair for a very heavily pregnant person?_

_**TechGurl:**__ WHAT IN ALL THAT IS HOLY! I AM GOING TO KILL THAT IRISH ASSHAT!_

_**Coffee-King:**__ Yes, well. Do you know of anything?_

_**TechGurl: **__I will come up with something. I am going to kill him. Seto has TOLD him that he can't be travelling._

_**Coffee-King: **__I take it you have encountered my High Druid. I had already planned on using the lift. I will worry about Gwen._

_**TechGurl:**__ Don't. If the sight of a very heavily pregnant man doesn't get her to shut up, there is always Retcon. Or his tongue lashing. He can get very creative._

_**Coffee-King:**__ I just got off the phone with your female cousin as well. She warned that her husband and other guests might be coming._

_**TechGurl: **__Oh Kame. How on earth am I going to get any work done! *smilie -erupts into giggles*_

_**Coffee-King: **__I am not sure how that statement elicits such a response._

_**TechGurl:**__ You weren't at Alen's house at Christmas. Trust me, there will be some serious entertainment. Oh and with both of them there, best get a caterer. Charge it to Kaiba Corp._

_**Coffee-King:**__ Isn't that the company that held most of Torchwood One's data._

_**TechGurl:**__ Yes, it's Cousin Seto's company. Just send the bill to them and Jono will take care of it. I would say call him first but Jono will freak on Johfrit for being here instead of Japan._

_**Coffee-King:**__ Alright. Sounds good. Tima just got on the plane about an hour ago so they should be here by very early morning. They are planning on riding their cycles from London here._

_**TechGurl:**__ HE IS OUT OF HIS MIND! THAT'S IT, I'M CALLING SETO!_

_**Coffee-King: **__Don't worry. He is not riding. I talked to the Prime Minister earlier. I have arranged for pickup for him. He is not endangering my Priestess's. He is going to ride in the lap of luxury with a full escort down the M4._

_**TechGurl:**__ That still doesn't mean he isn't going to feel my tongue._

_**Coffee-King: **__If you had said that to anyone else, they might get the wrong idea._

_**TechGurl: **__You just wait._

_**Coffee-King: **__Shivering in my boots..._

_**TechGurl:**__ As you should._

TechGurl has signed off.

Coffee-King has signed off.

-ooOoo-

"Sirs, we will be arriving at Heathrow in just a few minutes." the steward said and with that turned back to his station.

"Chi, you may want to wake up Joh." Setima said as she came back over to the seat and did up her seat belt. She could see her younger brother come over to his husband and gently wake him up. They had set up a bed for him to lie down and rest during the flight, which was very surprisingly smooth with nary a bit of turbulence. Despite the stubbornness of him insisting he was coming, regardless of the dangers of travelling with such a dangerous pregnancy - he still took every precaution. Which included resting the entire time he travelled. Only taking wake up breaks to feed his children what they wanted.

"Joh, it's time to wake up, we will be landing in a minute." Chisato said as his husband rolled over on to his side, curling into himself and the pillow. With that, he could see that his husband was more tired then he thought. How Joh was going to stay upright to drive he didn't know.

"Johfrit, you need to get up into the chair. You can rest when we get to Cardiff." Setima said from her own chair as she could see the blond get up, though very sleepily. With his husband's help he got settled in the chair and Chisato sat back down beside him buckling him back up. Johfrit had already fallen asleep again and his head was on his husband's shoulder. Looking at the pair of them, she was hit with a wave of nostalgia as it had been nearly six months since she had seen her own husband and while she spoke to him every day - nothing could compare to being beside him.

-ooOoo-

They could feel the plane landing and rolling as it carried itself to where they would be landing. They allowed a few extra minutes for everything to get unpacked and the bikes removed. Johfrit was still asleep in the chair and both his husband and sister in law didn't feel the need to wake him until it became necessary. The pregnancy was taking a lot of out him, just like it did Yugi which they had all expected. That and their voracious appetites had vastly increased.

Much to the chagrin of Chisato.

As they waited for the doors to open, outside one of the generals that had been asked to greet them waited outside. He didn't have any idea of why he had been asked, but was told it was a special detail to Torchwood. Since the Atmos issue had been resolved, he had been assigned as Torchwood's liaison. He had seen some strange things, to the point that practically nothing shocked him anymore.

It would be a good five minutes before he would be able to speak again after he had seen the very heavily, very pregnant male blond.

Setima had come out first, and looking at the very gorgeous brunette that was as tall and willowy as any of the Victoria Secret models complete with a navy blue jumpsuit and 4 inch stiletto styled boots come down the gain-way, but seeing an even taller bright red-head come out followed by the blond that was leaning on the red-head - he now determined that he had seen everything.

"Welcome to England. I am General Chisholm and I was asked to be your escort to Cardiff." he finally said. He could also see that the blond was standing asleep. A feat he didn't think possible.

"Thank you General. My husband as you can see is in need of a ride as he will be unable to use his motorcycle. Is that limo for him?" Chisato said with a slight wave at the stretch limo that was parked just at the stairway.

"Yes, Mr. Jones arranged it for him." he said back as the chauffeur came over to open the door.

"Excellent. I knew there was a reason I liked that child." he said as he helped his husband into the limo and entered himself also with his older sister and they all began the ride to Cardiff.

* * *

_Reviews are the food of the gods..._


	4. Chapter 3

_So I know that it has been nearly three years since I posted. Life has been incredibly busy for me. Last two summers I have taken leave of absences from my workplace and while thoughts have swirled...it has honestly HURT to put it into paper. Till now. This chapter I quite literally have been writing for the last three years, though the vast majority has been in the last three weeks._

_And I have most of Rave's chapter done and the prequel to this one too my Gravitation crossover._

_Hope it was worth your wait._

_Tatiana_

* * *

_**Chapter three**_

Ianto watched the M4 CCTV as he could see the escort blocking all traffic coming off the bridge. He had already arranged for a room for Johfrit, near medical bay with some lie-down chaises from Ikea in the conference room, Jack's office and by his desk. Which had made everyone baffled as to why he had the furniture all over the place as the Hub wasn't exactly designed for something like that.

"Ianto you going to explain why there are chairs all over the place? You planning some sort of musical chair party?" Owen sniped as he once again nearly tripped over the chair that was just on the edge of the stairway.

"Yeah Ianto, what is going on? Tosh hasn't been here most of the morning and Jack has been setting up tables by the sofa. What's going on?" Gwen added from her nearby desk.

"Let's just say there are some important guests coming and one will need the chairs." Ianto said, not exactly answering the question.

"Since when do we do hosting?" Gwen asked, incredulity showing in her voice.

"Since not only the Prime Minister but the Queen approved the arrival of our guests." Ianto said as he finished placing the chair up and placed his hands on his hips looking around at everything to make sure it is complete. Which Jack looked up and thought that Ianto had never looked more adorable.

"Gwen, even I don't know who's coming. Ianto and Tosh have been keeping secrets again. It's always the quiet ones." Jack said coming over to Ianto and winding his arms around Ianto's waist.

"Then why are you allowing that?" Gwen said, pushing the issue.

"Because if I don't trust that the two of them won't take over the world who can I trust?" Jack quipped as Ianto let out a snort. While he had not told him of his High Druid, how was he going to explain to Jack about Johfrit without seeing him for himself. He had joked himself about being pregnant but what would he do with living proof that a man can get pregnant.

"Our guests will be arriving shortly, and we have to get things ready." Ianto said cryptically. He still didn't know how they were going to hide the limo and Johfrit's exit before someone saw them.

"Ready for what?" Owen said, poking his head up from the medical bay again.

"One of our guests needs to use the lift down, but he has to be hidden." Ianto said absently and out loud.

"We could always set up a tent outside on the perception filter." Gwen said and Jack turned his head towards her.

"Wouldn't that look strange - a random tent outside?" he said back to her.

"True, but if we set up a few of them, maybe they wouldn't be noticed much." Owen said, supporting Gwen's idea.

"We wouldn't have time to set that up, good thought though. They will all be arriving in an hour." Ianto said and then felt a presence in his mind, which Jack detected as well.

"Ifan dear, don't you worry - I shall take care of the arrival." the voice said and with that drifted out of their minds, leaving the scent of moss behind.

"Jack, I think I have an idea about what can be done. Can I use your office for a few minutes." Ianto said, giving a premise that would not reveal the presence. Ianto however was not aware that Jack had heard the woman and was hurt that Ianto did not trust him.

"Yeah I suppose." Jack said and with that Ianto headed into the office, supposedly to call to make arrangements. He did call, but it was not to anyone other then his Valkyrie Mistress.

"Tima, I got word from your Mother-in-law. She is going to take care of arrival." Ianto said, but could barely hear her answer. "I'm sorry, can you repeat that." he asked again and then could hear her clearer.

"Sorry was driving, I just pulled over. These silly helmets do not communicate very well. Did you say the Lady is going to take care of arrival?" she asked as she could see the rest of the cars pulling over about 100 feet from where she parked her cycle. Chisato and Johfrit had gotten into the limo and some of the Unit members had been driving the motorcycles back behind the main truck, ahead of the limo with her taking up the rear.

"Yes, we were debating how we were going to get you and the others inside without notice. Though I am not sure how she is planning it." Ianto said to the young woman.

"Most likely mist or clouds. She is an earth based deity - we are just passing Newport and will be there shortly." she said and with that, the call ended and she kick-started the bike back to life and began the run again down the M4.

Ianto - used to his mistress's abrupt behaviour closed his phone and then turned towards the door. Opening it, he could see that Tosh had returned with a cart of trays of various cheeses and meat trays. Small sandwiches and fruit were also present and Ianto could see in his mind's eye his lover's mouth drooling.

"No sampling" was all he said and watched said lover start pouting. A feat that usually had him drooling but not today. Today was reserved for trying to ascertain how to keep Joh from shocking the world.

As they arrived the limo began to slow coming on to the Plass, a thick mist began to flow; making visibility almost nil. The driver stopped as he was no long able to see where he was going, and with that came over to the passengers side. By some miracle they had stopped right by the waterfall located on the Plass and could see that no one was there to greet them.

With that thought, he could hear the ringing of a phone from behind the car.

"So where is the entrance?" the woman answered, handing her helmet to one of the guards with nary a thought. "Ah I see. Well I don't. But I understand." she added and then flipped the phone off and helped the blond out of the limo. Johfrit had slept most of the way down and was still asleep on his feet. Chisato wrapped an arm around his waist from the back as the front was full of his daughters.

"Ifan said to come over to the steps - he said there was a break...ah there it is." Tima said as she helped her brother and her High Druid over and held him as they felt a shutter and then felt themselves being lowered down. Slowly the lift descended and they heard a screech which woke up Johfrit and he startled in the air.

"Where are we?" he said, fortunately still being held by the brother/sister pair as they came down.

"Welcome to Torchwood sire." a voice said, coming from around the base of the statue and coming into view.

"Sire? And what is THAT on his stomach!" Owen said, noticing the pregnant man as they landed on the pad that held the slab when descended.

"That would be my children." Chisato said as he placed a hand on his children within the womb.

"That is not normal..." Gwen said as Setima narrowed her eyes at the Welshwoman.

"Have a care child. I am not in any mood for your manner." she said with a sneer at the woman, the smiled as she saw Toshiko behind her.

"Hello sister, thank you for having us." Setima said as Toshiko came out from behind.

"You are welcome Tima. Oh and this is our leader, Captain Jack Harkness." Toshiko said as she hand gestured towards Jack who was standing on the upper gantry that led to the Greenhouse above.

"So you are Ifan's. You look sturdy enough. Tell me, will you give him lots of children?" Setima said as Jack sputtered in shock and the others were looking aghast.

"Wha...what are you saying...that is not natural..." a voice said, her voice husky with disgust.

"My lady, there is no need for shocking everyone." Ianto said as he came over to the lift and helped Chisato bring Johfrit over to the first of the series of chairs that he had spent the morning littering the Hub with.

"Especially since we don't know if it is possible for him to impregnate me." Jack interjected much to flustering of their fellow doctor.

"Right...well...how far along is he?" Owen said, trying to swing into full doctor mode and not pay attention to that very revealing remark.

"We are at the 26th weeks, the children should be emerging within the next 8-12 weeks. We have already expected that the girls will not wait until nature states they are to be born. The expected time is on the Winter Solstice." Chisato said as they stepped off the platform and actually took stock of where they were. To him, there were no words to describe the room that he was looking at. Coming from such a medieval time, even the family kitchens were a modern marvel that were normally beyond his time. It reminded him a term that he had heard Jorrin state called Steampunk, which he and Asetha were very fond of dressing up for and it seemed a very appropriate term for the layout.

"In the meantime dear brother, we need to get settled in." Tima said as she too left the gangway and entered the hub.

"Can I get a snack first?" Joh said from his chair.

"Of course sire. Made you some sandwiches." Ianto said, coming over to the table and made him a plate of cucumber and cream cheese sandwiches, tomato and sprout sandwiches, and some chicken and avocado sandwiches.

"Thank you Laddie. I couldn't trouble you for a drink as well?" Johfrit asked as he accepted the tray.

"Decaf coffee?" Joh asked as Ianto pulled a shocked look onto his face at saying the dreaded word.

"How...about a French Roast in an espresso cup?" Ianto tried asking, knowing rationally that the decaf was for the protection of the triplets, but the coffee snob in him could not stand to give anyone willingly decaf. Unless they had made him mad. With the French Roast, most of the caffeine had been burned away so it should not hurt much.

"You have any of that Irish creme?" Joh wheedled out of the Welshman

"I am fairly certain I have the non-alcoholic version." he replied.

"Done and done...the girls look forward to the first taste of Uncle Ianto's coffee." Joh said, putting the now empty plate of food onto his stomach, much to the amazement of the Torchwood team.

"Don't inhale your food Cheri" Chisato said, as he could see Toshiko snickering. It wasn't the first time she had seen them inhale food, and she dreaded when Setima's husband showed up. Which should be any time. Apparently they were closer then Setima and her crew. They had been in America doing some studio work in New York.

Which on cue they started hearing the Klaxxon alarms and as the door opened a short, pink haired man came through followed by a blond - non pregnant version of Johfrit came storming through the door and exclaimed:

"Tima! Where are the Dragons!"

-!^&^ !-

"Twins?" Owen shrieked at the site of being invaded.

"Actually quints. And as for you two...how did you get through?" Ianto said as the answer came through with a much taller blond and a red head Japanese man came through the door as well, holding what appeared to be a key card.

"Never leave home without it!" he exclaimed waiving it around as he entered the hub. He then put the card into his top pocket and patted it.

"Thank you for having us." the red head said bowing slightly to Ianto.

"Who are you four?" Owen asked but Gwen already had stars in her eyes and was edging towards Shuichi.

"Shindou-san?" she squeaked as she brought her hands up to her face in delight.

"Wow K-san, we have fans here too!" Shu said as Hiro rolled his eyes.

"Goddess, save us. Look...Torchwood meet Bad Luck. Bad Luck, meet Torchwood. There. All done. Now Ifan get into gear and let's get started." Setima said as she picked up one of the large duffel bags and hauled it onto her back.

"Did you not want to relax a bit before that?" Ianto said as he could see everyone very confused about not only the Kaiba's showing up but Bad Luck.

"What in the hell is going on here?" Owen shouted only to stagger back as a bright yellow light emitted from Johfrit's stomach.

_'NO LIKIE!'_

'UNCA HIRO!'

"Oh dear...Girls...don't expend energy. Go back to Mommy." Chisato said, coming over to Johfrit and lightly patted his stomach. Very slowly the energy began to return to Johfrit and with that the man fell asleep. The girls however were still ever active and could be seen moving towards the left of the man, towards the lead guitarist of Bad Luck.

"You better come over here Hiro and say hello. I doubt the girls will calm down till you do." Chisato added as the man put down one of his bags and came over to the very pregnant man.

"Chiisana tenshi's you do worry your father. I am here." Hiro said to the unborn children. They had discovered a few months ago, that Hiro had inherited three extremely fanatic fans and there wasn't much that they wouldn't do for their 'Unca Hiro'.

"Just what the hell is going on here?!" Owen yelled again, though not as loud as before. Hell no was he going to wake up the children again. Or whatever they were.

"I've come to train Ifan in the old ways along with upgrading his martial arts training. Chi and Joh came because of that music box you guys found last week. That bunch...hell I don't know." Setima said waving her hand towards the group, though Hiro had come back over to his bag and pulled something out. Owen could then make out a stethoscope and watched him walk back over to the completely asleep blond.

"Me and Shu want to see dragons! Its Cymru right? You got dragons here. My mother told me long ago that the area was rife with them." Jorma said bouncing up and down. And as if on cue, Myfanwy made her presence known and landed on the ground near beside Joh.

"DRAGON!" Jorma squealed and ran towards her only to be stopped by Ianto.

"Sir, that isn't a dragon. It's a pteranodon. There aren't any dragons anymore in Wales. There hasn't been for a very long time." Ianto said still holding the man.

"But there were so many when I was alive. And what about the dragonlords? We had a few in our village. Surely they are still around." Jorma said and then began to water up as he saw Ianto shake his head in sorrow. He then released him and stepped back.

"Alive? Don't tell me you are some zombie?" Owen said and then looked as Toshiko shaked her head. Something told Owen he would find out soon. He also noticed that his boss, while not saying anything, was hovering around, his arms clasped around himself, in his normal stance - but just watching, absorbing the drama. Something in the way he was not doing anything or even interrupting all this drama made the hair on Owen's neck stand up.

"Jorma dear, do you or Shuichi have any chocolate on you?" Toshiko said as Jorma cleared up and dug into one of his pockets. Finding a Hershey bar he pulled it out and smiled as the dino turned around at the smell.

"Here kitty kitty..." Jorma said as he unwrapped it and held it out to the dino. And watched in glee as she came over and very delicately took a bite out of the chocolate bar.

"Such a nice kitty...pretty kitty.." Jorma began crooning and moved his hand behind her head and softly began rubbing the top of her cranial ridge and then they could all hear what could not be mistaken for purring.

"And you all said that Dragon's were gone...you silly humans..." Jorma muttered, though loudly enough for them all to hear.

"What do you mean? And aren't you human? What are you?" Gwen chirped up adding her normal two cents worth that never equaled to anything.

"Pff...can't you tell?" Jorma said and with that raised his hand up into the air. At that Setima screamed:

"In all thats holy don't you DARE!"

But it was too late and a very large dragon appeared. But not any dragon anyone had seen. Except poor Setima.

Or anyone that had ever seen the Chibi version of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. On Crack...and a ton of chocolate covered espresso beans.

_**"Master! Do we get to Play!?"**_ it shouted into their minds, with a speed that astonished them. That and the dragon was bouncing in mid air.

"We do Chibi dear! Here is a piece of chocolate." Jorma said as he broke off a piece of chocolate for his companion, of which it ate it extremely quickly and did a twirl spin in the air from it.

"Stop feeding it CHOCOLATE you DAFT man!" Setima shouted at her husband of which both Dragon and man both raspberried her in response.

"Goddess save us." she said as she sat down. She didn't really care where but fortunately a chair was mysteriously stuck under her, just in time by Ianto.

"Guys...what in the hell is that?" Owen said, though said slowly and a hint of dread as the dragon began bouncing now back and forth, in the air.

"The dragon of a featherbrained idiot. I'd raise mine, but there wouldn't be enough room for her." Setima said, very weary. And also knowing that now that the blasted dragon was out again it would FOREVER before it would go back to the realm where all Dragons resided now.

"Alright everyone, I think its time you all explained what is going on here. Not that I don't appreciate all these lovely people, but enough is enough. You, red head - explain what is going on." Jack said, bellowing to those below as he had been still on the gantry, watching the drama from above.

"My name is Chisato Kaiba. I believe you are familiar with the name, correct?" Chi asked Jack.

"Yes, you guys have the backups of the database and the electronic archive." Jack said, of which he ignored the squawking of Gwen shouting 'why didn't you tell me?'

"Correct. My brother has kept it completely secure, along with our father-in-law's help. Rest assured, no Human on this planet could ever get access to that database. The reason we are here, is that jewelry box you discovered. Shiko sent it to us a few days ago because she knew that with the family and its dating, we would be able to make it out better then your database could." Chisato said to them using the pet name that Mokuba and Seto had for Toshiko.

"Why would that be? Our database is the most extensive database on the planet." Jack said and then Ianto interjected "For aliens - yes. For artifacts that are for before the beginning of time? No."

"So why would the Kaiba family have more knowledge then our database?" Gwen asked, of which Chi nodded his head in approval of her question.

"Because of our father in law and mother in law's" Chi said and then added "They predate any kind of recorded history and would have knowledge. Hence why coming here." Chisato said. Jorma then came out of his obsession with petting Myfanwy and turned to Chi and asked: "Are you talking about the Atlantians?"

"Yes dearest. Your father would know more about that music box and what powers it, or even your mother." Chisato said to Jorma and he nodded.

"Okay so you lot have useful information regarding our business. But what about the candy floss top?" Owen said earning him a frown from the blond and his pet dragon.

"We came to see DRAGONS." was all he said and in as fierce as a voice as he could muster. Unfortunately it came across as petulance.

"So how the hell did you get in here?" Owen said and that was when the taller blond with the mirrored aviator glasses spoke up.

"Because I have Torchwood clearance that flyboy over there never revoked when One fell. Hartman LOVED me. And my wife's movies." Claude said waving his previously stored card again.

"So where is Suguru?" Toshiko asked, wondering about the missing keyboardist and composer of the music of Bad Luck.

"Checking in. When we arrived we had a lovely man tell us that we had the top floor of The Cardiff Arms for ourselves." Claude said and watched Jack smile. "We won't be here long now that there is no reason for us to be here." he added but Gwen stopped him by saying:

"I am sure that we could arrange a concert. There are a lot of Bad Luck fans and finding you all here in Cardiff would be a lark!" she said, slightly frightening everyone as she hurriedly walked to Toshiko's computer in what looked like her trying to access it.

"Let me take care of that Gwen, if of course it meets your approval Mr. Winchester?" Ianto said, remembering Setima mention his clearance and pulling out his iPad out and looking like he was arranging something.

"Of course, can make the proceeds to a local charity since this is a vacation and not work. Go ahead and arrange it." Claude said relinquishing control that normally him and Sagano, who was the manager and producer of Bad Luck, would do trusting in the young man that appeared to be in charge of the administration here. Or maybe it was the suit.

"You all are nuts for wanting to keep that menagerie here." Setima muttered but then Hiro, who had been using the stethoscope on the girls, ensuring their health after their display of power, stood up and turned to the Valkyrie Amazon.

"As Joh's doctor I should be here. Who else is trained in dealing with your family?" Hiro pointed out, a quirk in his eyebrow and a smirk on his face. Over the few years before he had met this family he had done his graduate training for paediatrics while on the band's world wide tours and in the last year, the family had pushed for him to be a full blown paediatrician. Apollo had personally taken him around and given him the direct training to be approved just recently as the first ever paediatrician in less then seven years. Given the amounts of unusual births that were going to be occurring over the next while it made sense for someone to be in the 'know'. Birthing demi-gods and goddess were not for the weak.

"Quite true. But Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dumb can go back to New York. It is dangerous here." Setima said, her comments by most of them understanding the underlining statement. The others...not so much.

"Way be to blunt." Owen said, eyeing her up as a very tasty specimen of woman. Only to have Jorma turn very sharply to him and in a voice colder then any arctic northerner that they have ever experienced:

"Eyes off my wife." he said and Owen turned to the voice and his eyes widened as the previously cute dragon wasn't looking so cute anymore. Neither was he. And nor did he realize that they were married.

"Whoa...okay. You are all officially nuts. Tea-boy...coffee! Now!" Owen shouted and then stalked back to his theater. With that Jorma softened and came over to Setima; his dragon and Myfanwy following.

"Love it when you do that." she said nuzzling the top of his head. She was nearly four inches taller then him without heels, but her current height was near equal to Chisato's of 6'7.

"Mine" was all he said, hugging her to him.

Ianto had already moved over to the coffee island and was already making coffees for everyone. Jack started coming down from the gantry and walked over to Ianto to help with the trays. Gwen just keep staring at Shuichi and Tosh and Claude were at the computer setting up the concert. Chisato was at the mini buffet making a new plate as he anticipated that his husband should be waking up soon from the power drain and inhaling food was his speciality and Hiro was kept occupied with the triplets who were still trying to get out of the stomach to hug him. And Shuichi was just watching all of this. It had only been two years since that night on the Karaoke stage where he had first met Jorma and Setima and been introduced to the family. Since then so much drama and fun and the beautiful reminder of the Rainbow tour which finished in a flourish with the gorgeous holograms of every colour known to man and now just over a year later and now with the first of them finally having children, it made him think back to a conversation that he had with his grandfather-in-law not too long ago.


End file.
